Metamorph Me
by pinkwolfrunner
Summary: It is normal to be in the house that your ancestors were in, right? That doesn't mean that it always happens. Follow Ryan as she and her friends unlock the secrets that were left behind by the Golden Trio, and Voldemort himself. Rated T for later chapters
1. Chapter 1: Defying Thy Mother

**Summary: **It is normal to be in the house that your ancestors were in, right? Of course, that doesn't mean that it always happens. Follow Ryan as she and her friends unlock the secrets that were left behind by the Golden Trio, and Voldemort himself. Lets not forget the problems inbetween, family, friends, and... romance?

**Disclaimer: **Alas, I don't own Hogwarts, or the New Generation kids. But I do own a few of my own characters, and the plot o'course.

**Chapter 1: **Defying Thy Mother

The sky was cloudy. As cloudy as it could get without being totally overcast. This was the type of morning that people would wake up to and think: _God, one more day like this and I'll just start to sleep all day. _They forced themselves out of bed anyway, lazily tying their tie and grabbing a granola bar before departing the house. Not many people were happy today. It was pretty safe to say that no one was happy today, aside from the several of children who had come from all over to London, all with the brightest of smiles of their faces. Most of those grinning younglings were spotted at the Kings Cross Station. The ordinary folk that go to the Station on a regular basis were greeted by a surprise that they couldn't help but find weird: caged birds on trolleys, oddly dressed people, and that constantly used word "Muggle". Any "normal" person would have just shrugged it off and went on with their business. But any one who could be categorized as "abnormal" would defiantly have noticed.

Noticed that they left their toad under some Muggle's transportation, that they might've possibly forgotten their copy of _Advanced Potion Making_, or noticed that it was September 1st and all their friends and family had gathered in between Platforms 9 and 10. All clumped up and whispering excitedly to each other. And if one of those _genius _Muggles cared to even look at a very real, and very solid brick column planted in the middle of the platforms, they might notice a robed figure occasionally slip through and not bother to come out from the other end.

No one noticed, as scheduled, and eventually the crowd standing around the column got thinner and thinner. No Muggle knew that they had just shifted their position to a non-existent platform: Platform 9 ¾. The excitement grew from everyone. Well, almost everyone.

"If I get _one _bloody letter about you being in any house other than Slytherin, you are coming home immediately, and _not _returning!" Yolanda Ridge yapped in her gruff, unwelcoming voice to her daughter, Cassandra, whose hair all of the sudden looked a little more red than brown. The girl tried to conceal the change from her mother, but she noticed, "What's this? Oh no, don't you go thinking that you will be using your powers while your there. You are going to be a _normal _witch!"

Cassandra nodded and forced her hair back to brown, she felt an odd twitching in the back of her head so she lifted on of her long locks to verify the color, "Yes, mum."

Mrs. Ridge wrinkled her nose, and smoothed out her garments, "Good. Now go, and no letter from Headmistress about any trouble making!" Inhaling sharply, she turned and left without another word.  
>Cassandra frowned as she watched her mother walk away, <em>What? No goodbye? No "have a nice term"? <em>She grasped the handle of her trunk, arranged her robes, and began to haul her luggage toward the scarlet train. She lifted it off the platform and onto the train. _Forget her, you won't have to deal with her until Christmas. A whole 3 months to Hogwarts. _With that happy thought burning in the front of her eyes, she headed down the corridor passing the already full compartments.

After a couple of minutes she arrived at an empty compartment at the center of the train. _Guess I'd better sit here_. Using the small amount of strength that she had in her, she pushed the trunk up on to the rack after removing her copy of _A Standard Book of Spells _from the inside. She nestled down in the corner of the compartment and looked out the window. Staring at all the families that were hugging and saying goodbye, she recalled a black haired boy hugging his red haired mother, another ginger girl looking around wearily as her ginger father patted her on the back. Even a blonde boy with a rather stern looking father that had the same white-ish glow to his hair was looking a little sad to see his parents go.

_Should I be sad? _Cassandra wondered, _Should I be missing my mother?_ Part of her said no, that her mother treated her badly enough and there was no emotion between them. But the other side of her heart told her yes, _I'm suppose to miss my mother, I'm suppose to love her! _But you don't...

_Creak... _Cassandra's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the wooden compartment door opening. She looked towards the noise and saw a rather pointed boy standing in front of her. Literally, pointed. His nose was long, but didn't exceed to far from his face, his hair spiked out softly from the sides of his head, he was taller than her, but only just.

"Hi," he said flatly, "May I sit here?" he pointed to the seat the farthest away from her, closest to the door.  
>Cassandra raised and lowered one shoulder. It didn't matter to her who sat here, just as long as they didn't make a lot of noise. The boy lifted his trunk onto the rack next to hers, then sat down. Cassandra tried not to take to much notice of him and opened her book. <em>Chapter One: Basic Wand Movement. <em>The train lurched and Cassandra looked up momentarily to see the waving parents smiling and waving as they slid past the platform. She waited until they turned around the corner before continuing her reading.

After a couple of minutes, the boy next to her coughed. She ignored it and kept reading. He coughed again, louder and harder this time. Cassandra shifted her eyes upward a little bit to see him looking at her. She looked back to her book. Then the boy had the largest coughing fit known to man. It was simply unignorable.

Cassandra sighed and put down the book, sliding her finger in the pages to mark her spot, "Perhaps you would like a drink of water?" she said, trying her best to keep her voice emotionless.

The boy stared at her, "Um..."

Cassandra smiled, so much for emotionless, "I'm Cassandra." She held out her hand.

"Wellington Mason," he shook her hand, "Are a first year too?"

Cassandra nodded, "I can't wait. My mum says that its just all schoolwork, but my neighbor -she's a fifth year- said that its a lot more. Did you know that there is a giant squid in the lake?"

Wellington's eyes widened, "No, that's totally awesome! Why would they have a thing like that there?"

Cassandra shrugged, "I dunno, but I hope we don't see it. I'm terrified of them."

"Squids?"

"Just things that live in the water basically, I like my feet to be kept dry."

"Yeah..." They sat in silence for a small amount of time. Cassandra, wracking her brains trying to find _something _to say. She didn't like silence, there was too much of it at home.

"So what's your last name?" Cassandra looked up.

"My what?"

Wellington's eyebrows perched at the top of his forehead, "Your last name, you know mine is Mason. Your name is Cassandra...?"

Cassandra wrinkled her nose at the sound of her name, she wasn't too fond of it, "I don't like my name... Cassandra I mean. Its too formal."

"Then what would you like to be called?" Wellington asked.

She thought for a moment, then realized that it was only thing she had ever been called, besides _You!, _"Umm well, I never really thought of what I would like to be called. I just knew what I didn't like to be called."

Wellington scrunched up his eyebrows, "Got a middle name?"

"Yeah, but its not that great. Its a boy's name, but my father liked it so he named me that. Mum didn't think it was nice, so she changed my name to Cassandra. My father used to call me by my middle name, but that was such a long time ago." She sighed as she recalled her past. It definitely had not been an easy one.

"So what was it? Your middle name?" Wellington pressed on.

"Ryan."

* * *

><p>"...there are four houses that you can be sorted into. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. While you are here, your house will be like your family. You share a common room and dormitories. Doing in well in class will grant you points, but any rule breaking will cause your house to loose points. The house with the most points at the end of the year will win the house cup," squeaked a very excited Professor Flitwick, "Please wait a moment, I shall summon you when it is time for you to come in." Then he disappeared through the giant doors of the Great Hall.<p>

The first years glanced around nervously at each other. It had taken them a while to get rid of the shock of seeing the castle for the first time. The boat ride had been calm, and no matter how many times they checked for the Giant Squid, not a tentacle was spotted. The stars treasured above were practically singing in glee to welcome the new students.

After stepping carefully out of the little boats, they followed the rather enormous gamekeeper- some man named Hagrid- up to tall stone steps and into an Entrance Hall which was lit with candles casting warm glows off the smooth walls.

"What house d'you think you're gonna be in?" Wellington, or Wells as he prefered to be called, asked.

Cassandra... or Ryan, she decided to start going by her middle name here at Hogwarts, shrugged her shoulders and stared ahead at the great oak doors, "I dunno, my mum wants me to go to Slytherin. My whole family's gone there. No one has stepped out. She's so bloody proud about being a pureblood. Even after You-Know-Who got tripped over- we were one of those families that support but don't follow- she kept on spreading the ungratefulness towards Muggles or Muggleborns. 'Course, I don't want to be in Slytherin. I mean, as much as my Mum would like it, I'm not sure that I want to continue yet another seven years of the Ridge family's terror."

Wells blinked sympathetically, "I expect to be in Ravenclaw, my whole families been there. And you know how the hat chooses the house were your family members were in."

Ryan nodded, "That means that I _will _be in Slytherin! Phooey." It was louder than she would have preferred it. A few first years glanced in her direction but she didn't care.

"Hey," Ryan turned to see the raven-haired boy from the station, he was a little taller than her, and wore glasses, "My dad told me that if you don't _want _to be in Slytherin, you don't have to."

"That doesn't make any sense."

"Yeah, it does," the boy stepped closer, "You can ask it, my dad says that the Sorting Hat takes your opinion to account."

Ryan sniffed, "And your dad is...?"

The boy shrunk back a bit, looking uncomfortable, he mumbled a response. Too low for anyone to make out.

"What?" Ryan asked.

"Harry Potter!" the boy told her.

_Woah! _Ryan's eyes widened, she was sure that her mouth hit the ground. She knew that Harry Potter was the one who defeated the Dark Lord nineteen years ago- of course she did, who didn't?- and she also knew that Harry Potter had three kids. Though she had _no idea _that one of them was in her year.

She blinked, suddenly realizing that she was staring, clearing her throat she said, "S-so that means that you're James Potter? Harry Potter's son?"

The Potter boy reddened and shook his head, "No, James is a third year, I'm Albus." He stuck his hand out. Carefully Ryan shook it.

"Sorry," she said, "I didn't mean to stare like that, its just... I can't believe it! You just look so ordinary..." _Oops, that came out wrong. _

Albus blushed, "Well, I hope I do. I'm not quite sure I want to be 'Albus Severus Potter the Son of the One and Only... HARRY POTTER'!" He said it quietly, but the name must've spiked up a few heads. Soon all the first years were gathered around Albus, firing questions and talking at an incredibly fast speed.

Ryan found herself being pushed back through the crowd and right into Wells, who had a confused look on his face, "Did he just say he was Albus Severus Potter the Son of the One and Only, Harry Potter?" he asked.

Ryan nodded, "Poor guy, he said he didn't want to get noticed."

Wells opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by Professor Flitwick who had come back to collect the first years, "Attention! We are now ready for you!"

He led the way through the big oak doors and into the Great Hall. It was beautiful. It was a giant room, lit with torches on either side, there was no ceiling, just the night sky to look up to. As Ryan looked up at the glittering stars she felt a nudge and saw Wells pointing up to the sky, "Its not actually the sky," he explained, "The ceiling is enchanted to look like it."

"That's amazing!" squealed Ryan, everything was amazing, darn it! They passed across four tables, one for Slytherin, one for Ravenclaw, one for Hufflepuff, and one for Gryffindor. They were cluttered with golden plates and utensils but no food. _Maybe the food will glide in through the door being led by pixies or something! _She was so excited that her hair almost turned blue, though after some adjusting it became its usual brown again.

They were led to the far end of the hall were a big staff table was placed. At the center of the table sat Professor McGonagall, the Headmistress. She nodded approvingly as the first years stopped at a halt in front of a stool where the Sorting Hat stood. It was old, brown, dusty, and had an unpleasant tear in the brim. Professor Flitwick, being all high and mighty as an elf could be, stood next to the stool and unfurled a long sheet of parchment. The Sorting began.

"Abrams, Caleb." The boy stepped up nervously to the stool and Flitwick- standing on his tippy toes- placed the Hat on his head.

A couple seconds later the tear extended and the Sorting Hat yelled out loud, "Gryffindor!" The Gryffindor table cheered. Ryan stared in shock at the Hat, she knew what it was meant to do, she knew who made it and why, but she never knew that it was this alive. As if the Hat a brain of its own.

Caleb Abrams went to sit at the Gryffindor table, and Professor Flitwick called out the next name, "Bright, Lila." A small girl with a cheery face stepped up to the stool, after the Hat was placed on her head, again it took a few moments for the Hat to scream out, "Ravenclaw!" More cheering.

Ryan watched as the next couple kids stepped up to the podium, but lost interest after a while. She cursed her last name for being so far down the alphabet. She focused on a candle burning farther down hall. It was so calm and peaceful, only the faintest whoosh from a student's clapping hands disturbed it.

Then things got interesting. After "Malfoy, Scorpius" was sorted into Slytherin, Professor Flitwick called up, "Mason, Wellington". Ryan squeezed Wells' arm before letting him move up to the stool. The Hat had barely touched his head when it called out, "Ravenclaw!"

Delighted by his house, Wells jumped off the stool, tossing the Hat to Flitwick who caught it by surprise, and made a beeline for the Ravenclaw table were he sat down in pride. His eyes met Ryan's who beamed at him, knowing that he would be happy there.

"Ottomen, Bristol."

After the Hat yelled, "Hufflepuff!", Professor Flitwick called up another very interesting name, "Potter, Albus!" The Hall was silent. Everyone watched as Albus, the son of Harry Potter, stepped up to the stool and sat down. It took a while, a long while, and Albus' face was a mix of fear and anticipation. As if he was having a small battle inside his head. Then finally, _finally _the Sorting Hat called out to the students, the Professors, and the beautiful night sky above, "GRYFFINDOR!" Albus' eyes popped open, his mouth had a large grin. He was so excited that he got off the stool, and ran to the Gryffindor table, only stopping for a moment to realize that he was still wearing the Sorting Hat. He gave it back to Professor Flitwick, his face all red but his smile still remaining. Albus Potter joined his housemates at the Gryffindor table who were still peeing themselves with the fact that _Albus Potter_ the son of the one and only _Harry Potter_ was in their house.

_Good job, Potter, _Ryan thought quietly in her head. Then she turned back to face the stool. The Hall finally quieted down and Flitwick called more students. Ryan waited impatiently as they got closer and closer to the R's. _What if I'm in Slytherin? Mum will be proud, but I don't want to be in Slytherin! Potter said that I could choose what house I'm in... how would the Hat know...?_

"Hufflepuff!"

"Ridge, Cassandra." Slowly and silently, Ryan felt herself move to the stool. She sat down quietly and looked straight forward at the oak doors of the Great Hall. The Sorting Hat slid over her head and slightly over her eyes. She waited.

"_Well then, what do we have here? A Ridge, am I correct?" _Was the Sorting Hat _talking _to her? She looked behind her, no one was there other than the Headmistress who was looking at her sternly, _"Stay still my dear, I need to analyze your head." _

She sat still, realizing that it _was _the Hat speaking, _Um, excuse me Mr. Hat?_

"_Yes?"_

_I was wondering where exactly..._

"_Where exactly I was thinking of putting you? Well lets see, you have your mother's stubbornness, capable of Slytherin."_

_No! I don't want..._

"_Be patient my dear, I'm not done yet." _she sat in silence, just thinking "Not Slythern, please not Slytherin, I'll eat a whole plate of that horrible jelly if you just don't put me in Slytherin..." _"Ha! Well now I see you have wit, my dear! Yes, wit that plays along perfectly with your cunning. Your brains are from your father I am correct? He was from the Lovegood's correct?"_

Her hair turned the faintest bit of red, _actually, my dad was a..._

"_Oh ho! A Metamorphmagus! Well I must say I haven't seen one of your kind since Theodore Lupin strolled through these halls!" _Ryan had no idea who Theodore Lupin was, but she did know that she had been here for a long time. The Hall was now completely silent, waiting to see what the Hat's calling would be.

_Mr. Hat, I don't want to be in Slytherin! Please, I know my mum will kill me, but I don't want to continue our family's horrible reputation. I want to start anew, I want to be different than the rest of my family! _

The Hat was silent. Ryan shifted her eyes to look at Wells. He had a very confused look on his face as he mouthed to her, _what's going on?_ Ryan blinked to him and the Hat continued to talk, "_I know, lets put you somewhere you'll fit in. A house were you may already have friends. I'll wish you luck in... _RAVENCLAW!"


	2. Chapter 2: A New Place to Call Home

**Summary: **It is normal to be in the house that your ancestors were in, right? Of course, that doesn't mean that it always happens. Follow Ryan as she and her friends unlock the secrets that were left behind by the Golden Trio, and Voldemort himself. Lets not forget the problems inbetween, family, friends, and... romance?

**Disclaimer: **No, I do not own Harry Potter or anything you recognize as J.K. Rowling's. However I do own my own small set of characters and the plot.

**Author's Note: **Omigawd. I haven't updated in months. Honestly I was considering giving up. But I won't thanks to my wonderful reviewers :) Oh, and this story does technically take place in the "New Generation" time, but it is NOT, I repeat, NOT based off the New Generation.

**Chapter 2: **Cliché- A New Home

"Give me food, and I will live. Give me water, and I'll die." The brass knocker spoke in a smooth voice like the wood it sat on. Ryan stared at it in surprise. She expected a password. Her mother told her that to get into the Slytherin common room you required a password, so she guessed that it was the same in the other houses.

But not Ravenclaw. No, it was quite obvious now that she thought about it. Genius Rowena Ravenclaw must've thought of everything. But what if you got it wrong? Would you have to stay there all night until you got the puzzle right?

"Fire," responded a tall 6th year prefect. The knocker's eyes flashed a small blue before a click was heard and the door swung open.

The common room was beautiful; it had an intelligent look to it. The walls were stacked with bookcases filled with thousands of books. A fireplace was engraved into one side of the room, with vintage furniture circled around it. Underneath the bronze furniture was a gentle, dark blue carpet. The rest of the flooring was white marble which matched well with the marble statue of Rowena Ravenclaw in the corner.

A round table sat to the wall opposite of the fire with the Ravenclaw seal tiled into the fine wood. The ceiling was a dark blue with constellations painted carefully in white. Two doors led out of the room, each with plaques. The plaque on the right read "Puellae" and the plaque on the left read "Puerorum".

The prefect pointed to the two doors and said, "The girls' dormitory is on the right, the boys' on the left. Your trunks have already been placed in the correct dormitory. Please proceed with caution, the steps are a little uneven." He had a disapproving tone in his voice, "Also keep in mind that the riddle on the door changed every day. If you do not get it correct than you will have to wait for someone to assist you. Since we have all been placed into this house for a reason, I suspect it won't be much trouble for you to figure out a simple riddle." He gave a small, forced, close-lipped smile then strolled out of common room.

His companion, another prefect, rolled her eyes and faced the first years, "Don't mind him. He's been in a bad mood for years now. And trust me, it's okay if you mess up with the knocker. We'll check every night right before curfew to make sure no ones left out there." She gave a reassuring smile, then went to join her friends by the fireplace.

Wells turned to Ryan, "I hope that _we _don't get stuck outside. That would be embarrassing."

Ryan nodded, "Definitely." She glanced around the common room once more, it was taking a while to process that this was where she was going to be living for the next seven years. It was a marvelous room, what would the dormitory be like? Surely better than anything the Slytherin common room had… "MERLIN'S PANTS! I'M DEAD!"

Wells looked at her quizzically, "What? Why?"

Ryan cast him a grim expression, "My mum expects me to be in _Slytherin_. She said that if I don't get into Slytherin, she's gonna bring me straight home!"

"She couldn't of really meant that," Wells told her, his eyes then traveled to her head, "Is your hair… pink?"

Ryan blushed and quickly changed her hair back to its dull brown color, "No. Why would you say that?"

"Your… your hair! It just turned pink! I just saw it! What…?"

"No. My hair is _brown_. There is quite a big difference you know." Ryan raised her eyebrows in a mocking tone, "So, um, if you'll please excuse me I need to go to bed… and stuff."

She waved quickly and hurried out of the common room and through the door marked, "Puellae". Behind the door was a tall, marble staircase that must have spiraled up to the top of the Ravenclaw tower. As the prefect had mentioned, the steps were a little bent after thousands of students running up and down. Ryan started her way up, her hand trailing the cool wall as she did.

Would her mom actually bring her home? Yes. She would. This wasn't fair, she can't just change the way she is. Even if it actually was just a request to the Sorting Hat. But it was her wit that got her into that correct? The same wit that caused the backtalk she fired at her mother. Of course. What if she belonged in Ravenclaw? What if the Hat placed her there anyways? She would have felt better if that were true.

But no, the long line of cruel purebloods went down a long line. The Ridge family was known for their hatred towards Muggles and muggle-borns. Ryan's mother and grandparents were overjoyed with the thought of some Dark Lord doing all the nasty work for them. "Perhaps he will get rid of all the Mudbloods all together!" They would say to each other, "Perhaps we will be Muggle-free forever!" But only one of the Ridge's ever truly became a Death Eater. Ryan's great uncle, Missoah, joined when he was twenty-four. He left the mansion one night, announcing that he was now a Death Eater. After that he was seen only in the Daily Prophet under the "Wanted" section. He died at the end of the First Wizarding World.

Missoah, however, was named a hero within the family. The only one brave enough to step up and join the Dark Lord. Yolanda spoke of him quite highly, most likely wanted to follow her uncle's footsteps. Most likely wanted Ryan to follow in her mother's dear, careful footsteps. But the First War ended before Yolanda could sign up, the Second War went by briefly, not allowing the Ridge family enough time to "join up". _Good! _Ryan would think to herself. Because nineteen years later after the end of the war she was born and thank wizard God that she wasn't born in the carriage of a Death Eater. Imagine what Hogwarts would be like…

Ryan reached the first platform with a door to her right. The bronze plaque read, "First Years". She opened the door and immediately four loud voices stopped speaking at once. Peeking Ryan saw four pairs of eyes to match the voices; blue, hazel, dark brown, and hazel.

"Uh… hi."

She was having difficulty deciding whether or not these girls looked friendly or not. The first girl was a small chubby brunette with short, chin-length hair. She had huge blue eyes and rosy cheeks. A weak smile playing at her lips. Another girl with dead straight blonde hair and hazel eyes was just picking something off the floor. Next to her, on the bed closest to the bathroom, was a redhead with long, bushy hair. Her eyes were chocolaty brown, framed by a dust-stroke of freckles. The last girl, also with hazel eyes, had dusty brown hair. She was holding a book, with a cover that seemed to be in another language. Though she must've been the shyest, she was the first to speak up.

"Hi! I'm Winnie. You're the last girl right? There are only five beds."

Ryan nodded, "Yeah, I guess so. I'm Ryan." The other girls glanced at each other, but then hurried forward to greet her.

"My name is Isabella Ragazza, half-blood. My dad's the Muggle," the short-haired burnette smiled bigger, showing off her nicely aligned teeth.

The redhead was the next to stand up and announce herself, "I'm Rose Weasley! Also a half-blood. My mum is Muggleborn, dad's pure. So technically I am a pureblood… but since my mum's parents weren't wizards that puts me down a notch. Not that I mind, 'course. I really don't care about all this blood-status. But, my dad told me to stay away from the purebloods. Couldn't imagine why, seeing as he is one himself. Told him so, I did. Then he said that the Slytherin purebloods are the nasty ones and to stay away-" Ryan flinched, "-but 'course I don't think to be completely necessary. I already met a Slytherin. _He _was pureblood and he seemed bloody fine to me so I don't think that we'll have any _major _problems with that. I mean there are professors at every corner, how on earth could we be hexed out of our wits. 'Course I didn't expect-" Rose Weasley was probably one of the most talkative people Ryan had ever met.

While Rose chattered away about anything that could relate to the subject, Ryan got a good look around the room. There were five, giant four-poster beds with white sheets, blue covers, and blue curtains trimmed with bronze. She spotted her trunk immediately, at the foot of the bed closest to the door. On the other side of the room were several bookshelves, and across from the entrance was a dark wooden door most likely to lead to the bathroom.

"Rose, shut up!" the last girl stepped forward. The one with the impossibly straight blonde hair. Her hazel eyes flashed with annoyance, "Honestly! Your gonna give the girl a heart attack!" then she turned and gave Ryan a smile, "Hey, I'm Caroline Shwindlig." Ryan couldn't detect an accent, but was pretty sure that the girl was from Germany.

"Nice to meet you all," Ryan smiled a bit, they all seemed nice. Maybe she would fit in. Maybe she wouldn't have to deal with peer pressures of being cruel and nasty like her mother. Maybe this is gonna be a good year…

-END CHAPTER TWO-

**Author's Note: **Yes the girls' names have a meanings to them. However, I will not reveal the meanings until later chapters… I don't believe in spoiler alerts. Go ahead and look them up on Google Translate or whatever, but it is best to keep things a surprise… JUST SAYING.

The next chapter will most likely be Ryan's letter to her mother (and vice versa) explaining which house she is in. I will also include a letter from Headmistress McGonagall to Yolanda Ridge concerning an important matter with Ryan.

Oh, and hey if you got time, I love reviews. They motivate me. So please. Don't hesitate. Love y'all! -pinkwolfrunner


	3. Chapter 3: Letters

**Summary: **It is normal to be in the house that your ancestors were in, right? Of course, that doesn't mean that it always happens. Follow Ryan as she and her friends unlock the secrets that were left behind by the Golden Trio, and Voldemort himself. Lets not forget the problems inbetween, family, friends, and... romance?

**Disclaimer: **No, I do not own Harry Potter or anything you recognize as J.K. Rowling's. However I do own my own small set of characters and the plot.

**Author's Note: **Okay. So this is a little complicated to explain. I'll give you the basics. 1) I'm really lazy 2) I have decided to write letters for this chapter instead of an actual story due to my laziness. Comments? Questions? Concerns? No? Good. ON TO THE STORY!

_To: Yolanda Ridge_

_From: Cassandra (Ryan) Ridge_

_September 2__nd__, 2017_

_Dear Mother,_

_Greetings. How are you? How is Stephania? Is Trixey still ill? I hope not. _

_I am writing to you regarding my Hogwarts house. Yesterday (or two days ago, depending on when you will read this) you told me that if I am not placed in Slytherin that I would be sent home. _

_Does that still apply? I mean really, what is the problem with the other houses? I mean besides Gryffindors being boastful beasts and Ravenclaws annoying know-it-alls and the Hufflepuffs being unnecessarily good finders? _

_There is nothing wrong with boasting, __you do it all the time__ it really isn't that terrible. You give people the information on your life correct? Being able to find stuff very quickly isn't bad at all, __you lose things all the time and it would be helpful to have __it would be very nice to have a finder around the house. And these "know-it-alls", __weren't you some smart-alek back in your __it is good to be informative right? _

_So anyways. The ceremony was great. The food was delicious. __It was a lot better than you had described. __Not that your description wasn't accurate, but I was definitely surprised. I mean who wouldn't be surprised. It's a whole castle filled with marvelous wonderful people who are just spontaneous. Oh, and I have friends. I met this one girl named Caroline, I think you know her parents? Undine and Laurin __Shwindlig? Weren't they those German wizards that came to visit a few years ago? I'm in Ravenclaw. Anyways, their daughter is with me. In the same class. And dormitory. So we basically see each other every day. _

_Tomorrow is going to be the first day of classes and I really need my rest. I'll be sure to write to you soon!_

_Love, _

_Cassandra_

**To: Cassandra Ridge**

**From: Yolanda Ridge**

**September 3****rd****, 2017**

**YOU ARE NOT IN SLYTHERIN? YOU UNSUFFICIENT, UNEXPLAINABLE, UNREALISTIC EXCUSE FOR A DAUGHTER. I SPECIFICALLY TOLD YOU TO GET INTO SLYTHERIN AND YOU SPECIFICALLY DO THE OPPOSITE OF THAT! **

**I must admit that it could be a lot worse. You could've been sorted into that disgraceful Gryffindor or that melodramatic, finding Jigglypuff. But you went and got yourself sorted into the most BRAINY, and DISTASTEFUL group of students!**

**YOU ARE COMING COME IMMEDIATLY! I AM CONTACTING THE HEADMISTRESS AS SOON AS POSSIBLE. PACK YOUR BAGS!**

**Sincerely,**

**The Honerable Decendant: Yolanda Enchidna Ridge II**

_To: Yolanda Ridge_

_From: Cassandra (Ryan) Ridge_

_September 3__rd__, 2017_

_No mother! Please don't send me home! I like it here! I'm learning alot! Please don't make me! I'll the house elf's job for the entire summer just please, please, please don't make me come home!_

_-Cassandra_

_**To: Yolanda Ridge**_

_**From: Minerva McGonagall: Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry **_

_**September 4**__**th**__**, 2017 **_

_**Mrs. Y. Ridge,**_

_**After recieveing your letter on removing your daughter, Cassandra, from the school it has struck upon me that you may not be thinking accordingly.**_

_**Your daughter is in a safe enviroment that is filled with perfectly able students. I, personally, have to say that I see a much greater future for the Ravenclaw students than any other house. Their intellegt is strikingly brilliant that you would be a fool to turn down this opportunity for your daughter. **_

_**I find that I must also remind you that Hogwarts is, in fact, the greatest school of Witchcraft and Wizardry here in London. There would be no way to have Cassandra's magical education performed properly unless you move to either Durmstrang, Beauxbatons, or Ignatelles which are all located far away from London. Hogwarts is your best option.**_

_**If it is, in fact, your prejudice that is standing infront of your daughter's education, I reserve the right to call you a fool. If you really care for the well upbringing of your daughter, you will keep her in school. I can promise you that she will learn at the most excellence here. **_

_**If you still find that you want her to leave, than I must say that I have no choice but to refuse. The Ministry of Magic's "Declaration of Magical Education" is put into affect here. All children that reach the age of eleven must attend some school or go through the paperwork that the parents are personally (wasting their time) homeschooling their children. If, in fact, you really do wish to prohibit Cassandra from achieving goals and receiving a decent job, then please turn to the Ministry of Magic where you will have to fill out the paperwork. I still advise you against this.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Minerva McGonagall**_

_**Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. **_

_To: Yolanda Ridge_

_From: Cassandra Ridge_

_September 4__th__, 2017_

_Oh please Mother! Please let me stay! I swear I'll do anything but leave! Anything! I won't even MENTION Ravenclaw if you just let me stay! I'll act as if I'm in Slytherin! It will be as if you have the daughter you always wanted. Please?_

_-Cassandra_

**To: Cassandra Ridge **

**From: Yolanda Ridge**

**September 6****th****, 2017**

**You can stay. Don't expect to come back over Winter Holidays. **

**Sincerely,**

**The Honerable Decendant: Yolanda Enchidna Ridge II**

-END CHAPTER THREE-

**Author's Note: **Well then, as you can see, Ryan is allowed to stay at Hogwarts. Did you catch the AVPM refrence in the first letter? Huh? Huh? The next chapter is gonna be the rest of Ryan's first year. Then I'll probably skip a few years... you know to get to all the "juicy" stuff. ;)

Oh and I apologize for slow updates (like MONTHS). I'm not gonna give you some pathetic excuse, just a small little line from AVPM that I love so much:

"Hufflepuffs are especially good finders!"

"What the HELL is a HUFFLEPUFF?"

_O__ z __O_


End file.
